


Love is a Sneeze Away

by mandysimo13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Sneezing, coffee shop AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is allergic to dogs. Bad news for doggy day care employee, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Sneeze Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from a mutual follower that I thought I would share
> 
> Actual prompt: Sterek- Stiles is allergic to wolf's/dogs, derek runs a wolf reservation/doggie day care.

Stiles rushed into the coffee shop extraordinarily late for his class but there was no way that he could start his exceedingly long day without some kind of caffeine. He bounced on his toes while he waited for the three people ahead of him to make their orders, obsessively checking his phone even though the time had not rolled back an hour and it had only gone forward about twenty seconds since the last time he checked it. He was about to dig the phone out of his pocket again to check if the time had somehow gone backwards when he let out a huge, wet sneeze all over the back of the guy in front of him.

“Aw Jesus I am so sorry!” Stiles stammered out his apology as he watched the shoulders in front of him hunch, an exasperated sigh escaping the head attached. The man in front of him slowly turned and….shit. This really was not his day.

He was hot. He was hot and Stiles sneezed all over him. Any second now would be great for a sudden and tragic death by lightning bolt.

“Uh...uh...so...sorry.” Words refused to form as he was staring at the gorgeous hunk of man currently glowering at him. He wanted to apologize more articulately but his nose had other plans.

“Achoo-oh god! Fuck me, again?” He sneezed again. This time he managed to catch most of it in his sleeve but not before his head whipped forward of it’s own volition, nearly headbutting the guy in the stomach. “I am so sorry. I don’t know what is wrong with my sinuses.” _Why are my eyes suddenly itchy?_

The guy just scowled at him and rolled his eyes before muttering a “whatever” and turning around.

“The very least I can do after sneezing all over you is buy you your coffee.”

“Is it going to be mucus free,” the guy spat back over his shoulder.

Stiles grinned, refusing to acknowledge how quickly his eyes were beginning to water. “Only for you, big guy.”

“Hmm,” the guy uttered before stepping up to the counter. He made his order - large black two sugars - and motioned for Stiles to come up next to him. Stiles made his order - caramel frappuccino thankyouverymuch - and stepped to the side to await their orders. The lady behind the counter prepping their cups asked their names.

“Derek,” the guy answered gruffly, shoving hands into his pockets.

Stiles just stared at him, not believing that the guy would just stand so cordially next to him after being covered in snot rain, as he gave his own name and they scooted further down the counter while the baristas worked their caffeinated magic.

“You’re not getting sick are you,” Derek asked him, snapping Stiles out of his weirdly singular focus on Derek’s jawline.

Stiles shook his head in the negative, absentmindedly rubbing his itchy eyes. “No, I don’t think so. It just came on me all of a sudden.” He felt his nose tingle with the warning of another sneeze. Fully prepared for the onslaught, Stiles turned his back to the counter and caught the entire sneeze in his elbow before straightening and facing Derek again. “My eyes are itchy too. Weird. Don’t happen to have a dog do you? I’m allergic.”

Derek’s jaw seemed to clench a bit before he answered. “In a manner of speaking. I run a doggy day care down the street.”

Stiles literally facepalmed and he exclaimed before his filter caught up with him, “Oh thank god! I thought I developed an allergy to really attractive men in coffee shops.” _Smooth Stilinski. You sneeze on him then you hit on him. Good going!_

Derek just blushed and kept his eyes on the counter and reached way too eagerly for his coffee when his name was called. As he darted behind Stiles towards the door he briefly raised his cup to him and muttered a hurried “thanks for the coffee” and was gone before Stiles could apologize for his incredible case of foot-in-mouth disease. He just reached for his cup when his name was called and hoofed it to his class before it was entirely over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week went by and his embarrassment at sneezing all over an attractive human had almost fully dissipated. He strolled into the coffee shop with his bag slung over his shoulder, intent on getting some work done; But not before he had downed something packed with caffeine and sugar. It was midterms and he needed to not sleep for a week with all the studying and homework he had.

“Cappuccino and a brownie, thanks.” Stiles dug in his pocket for his wallet when he felt the familiar twinge of a sneeze stealing upon him. He sneezed into his arm and shook his head to clear it of the lightheaded feeling one gets when a sudden sneeze wipes all other things from your brain. He sniffed and passed his card over to the lady at the counter and while she was running his credit he was hit with a sneeze attack that lasted for five sneezes and left him even more lightheaded with teary eyes. _What the actual fuck,_ Stiles thought as he retrieved his card from the cashier.

“You sure it’s only dogs you’re allergic to?”

 _Oh god. That voice. The voice from last week. The voice that you sneezed on._ Stiles’ heart hammered in his chest and he turned and met with a slightly amused Derek. _Crap._

Stiles sniffed and stuck his card back in his wallet. “I don’t know, never got a full allergy panel. Do you think they have a category ‘allergic to humans’ somewhere on there?”

Derek just smiled and brushed Stiles to the side and placed his order for his own drink. When he stepped to the side for the next customer he just stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting. _So now what, Stilinski?_

“So. Didn’t think you’d want to stand so close to me after I sneezed all over you last week.”

Derek just shrugged and said, “I’ve been covered in worse. Remember, doggy day care?”

Stiles just nodded and stared ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets, unconsciously copying Derek’s mannerisms. When the barista called Stiles’ name he snatched up his cup and plate and made his way over to a table in the corner without another word to the increasingly attractive Derek who ran a doggy day care, was obviously covered in fur, and whom he had managed to not cover in snot this time. He took a deep breath, absentmindedly rubbing his eyes that were getting a touch itchy and bent his head to take a sip of his coffee when a shadow and deep voice made him jump and almost inhale his coffee.

“Just asking, by the way,” Derek said smirking over his own to go cup, “Just how allergic are you to dogs?”

Stiles blinked at him a few times to try and rid the wateriness in his vision before answering. “Well, obviously I sneeze. A lot. And my eyes get itchy and watery. And if dogs touch me with their claws or saliva I get hives. But the dander is manageable if I take a claritin or something ahead of time and I just don’t touch the animal in question.” He twitched an eyebrow in confusion, a big mistake with how itchy his eyes were getting. “Why?”

Derek just shrugged and said, “No reason,” before saluting with his cup and walking out the door.

Stiles sneezed into his cappuccino, spilling some of the foam, and aggressively loathed his immune system since it looked like doing any studying was out of the question until his eyes cleared up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was falling asleep at his books at nearly half past eight in the almost empty cafe. He should have gone home hours ago. Or at the very least drank some more coffee to keep up his steam before his body finally realized it had gone without sleep for two days. His head, propped on his fists, was slowly slipping towards his book when he suddenly sneezed and his head jerked forward and connected with the not so soft pages of his book.

“Son of a motherfucker,” Stiles cursed and rubbed his nose.

“Shit, sorry. Shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.”

Stiles froze. _Craaaaaaaaap_

“Uuuhhhh….”

Derek looked down at him from where he stood, amused smile gracing his face, two to go cups in his hands. He gently placed one in front of Stiles and dug in his jacket pocket to reveal a box of over the counter claritin, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I figured since I’m the one making you sneeze that I should be the one to help remedy it.” He put the box of claritin on the now forgotten textbook and cleared his throat. “As cute as your eyes are when they’re all watery I’m sure it’s inconvenient.”

Stiles tore open the package - _easy melts: for fast acting relief. Very nice, Derek_ \- and popped a tab in his mouth. “Uh, thanks. Plan on seeing me much?” He couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. Silly though it was, even though he was practically allergic to him, he couldn’t help thinking about his adorable grin when he was supposed to be thinking about Economics.

“I’d like to.” Derek scratched the back of his head nervously with his free hand. “I mean, when I’m not wearing clothes covered in dog fur.”

Stiles scoffed and flashed a cheeky grin, “You mean you own clothes without dog hair?”

“Har har, smart ass. Yes I do. I don’t actually own dogs of my own. I just work around them. We just happen to,” he paused fingering his to go lid, “Run into each other inconveniently.”

Stiles grinned, his sleepiness absolutely forgotten in the wave of giddiness now flooding his senses. He grabbed the coffee Derek bought him and took a sip. “So you like my eyes, huh?”

Derek just rolled his eyes and said, “Just say ‘Yes Derek, you can take me out on a dander-less date.’”

“Yes Derek, you can take me on a dander-less date.”

Derek bit his lip and grinned. “Cool.” He turned to leave but before he could make it to the door he turned back and added, “By the way, my number is on the back of the box. Call me when you’re not studying.” After that he was gone and out the door and Stiles was left grinning and wide awake. He checked the back of the box and sure enough there was a number written on the back of the box in black sharpie with the phrase “call me” written beneath it.

“What a freakin’ dork,” Stiles muttered to himself as he took a sip from his coffee. But he certainly didn’t care. Anyone who wanted to take him out even after being sneezed on was okay in his book.


End file.
